C'est La Mort
by Ptroxsora
Summary: Just one event could change the fate of an entire country, and with despair taking over the United States, only a miracle could save the whole country. At Rosewood Academy, anything could happen, despair inducing or hope raising. *SYOC Closed*
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You're late," a cool voice said as a door closed in a dark room.

"Well, I'm sorry I had to deal with the cops. They're out there, patrolin' the area for us, callin' us the 'Despair Terrorists' like we're tryin' to kill 'em all in a massive explodin' ball of light," another, rougher voice snapped back.

"Hmph, you could have at least taken care of them. I was positive that someone of your talents would be able to prevent them from finding us," the first voice snapped back. "But we must get to work, we cannot allow time to get away from us."

"Alright, well what do ya plan on doing? Them Future Foundation folks in Japan kicked ya out and ya think ya can pull that off 'gain here? Haven't you figured out that ya'll are gonna have trouble here? This place is at least 20 times the size of ya'll's country. How do ya think that you can take this place?" the second person replied, floorboards creaking under his heavy feet.

"Oh, don't doubt us, sir. Do you think we put our full effort into Japan? We've been saving our best resources for the United States," the first person replied before pausing thoughtfully. "Hmm, United States. We'll have to change that when we're in control. But I didn't call you here to discuss the new name for this place. You're here so I can explain my plans.

"You see, this place is just so boring with all this happiness and pleasure. We need to spice up this place a bit. Throw in some blood! Some tears! Some mutual killing! Complete despair is what we need. And what better way than to launch a school life of mutual killing here?" the first voice continued.

"One problem with yer plan, ya don't have a school for this school life of mutual killin' ya got planned," the rougher voice countered quickly.

"If you had an ounce of patience you would have let me finish," the cool voice snapped back before quickly regaining their composure. They idly traced a rut in the floor's wood, running their finger along it until they could no longer reach forward. "I recently visited California. It was quite nice there."

"I didn't think you'd be one for the beach," the rough voice grumbled.

"Are you implying that you don't think I would look good in a swimsuit? Because I truly hope that's not what you're implying. But no, that was not what I was there for. There's a rather nice school in Anaheim called Rosewood Academy. Sadly, the poor school is condemned. But I've been saving up and it looks like I could easily buy the school out. If I obtain this property we could make a school for the gifted out that old place. Give it a few years to make a name for itself and the most talented high schoolers in the country will be _dying_ to join it. Then we send them in and the despair begins," the cool voice said with a slight grin.

"You've clearly thought this through. What are ya gonna do with the other gifted students 'n' faculty?" the rough voice countered, seeming to be unsure of the safety of the plan, a rare trait for a member of Super High School Level Despair. The first person laughed, a wicked grin on their face.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be removed," the person replied, their voice cutting through the air like a sword.

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do in this plan? Clearly your going to be sendin' that bear in to do the work in the school. What do I gotta do?" the rough voice replied.

"You are to make sure they don't remember the more trivial bits. We can't have someone who knows our plans running around and ruining them, now can we?" the cool voice replied.

"I guess that will do," the rough voice replied. "But if I may ask, why are ya tellin' me this? I ain't the highest rankin' member in yer little organization. Why are ya tellin' me this?"

"Many of our operatives were lost in Japan and I need someone inside the American society to do the work, you were our best bet," the cool voice replied.

"Alright then. Let's get to work," the rough voice sighed. And from that day forward, the United States no longer was safe from despair. No matter how hard they would try to prevent it, despair was coming.

**Hello fandom of Dangan Ronpa! If you didn't read the author's name up at the top of the page, I'm Ptroxsora! This is one of my first SYOC fanfictions. You can find the character application on my profile, at the very bottom! PM me your character form and I'll consider using your character! The idea for this was inspired by both gingericus19 and Hoprocker, so be sure to read their SYOCs as well! I'll be keeping the SYOC open until July 20th, so you've got plenty of time to submit a character! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning, you bastards! This is your headmaster speaking! Welcome to Rosewood Academy! Your orientation begins in thirty minutes at the gymnasium! Take some time to get to know your peers!" a childish voice rang out from an intercom. Eight desks were arranged in four rows of two desks. Eight students sat in them, lying asleep in them.

"What happened?" a girl with messy brown hair tucked under a worn aviator's helmet asked as she sat up, softly yawning.

"I have no idea," another girl, with blonde hair and pretty green eyes, replied. The various students groggily rose from their seats, yawning and taking in their surroundings. Most of them stood up and began to investigate the room.

They were in a enormous classroom. An analogue clock was perched on a wall, it's spindly hands claiming that the time was seven forty-five. A large chalkboard was placed on one of the walls, under the clock. The room would have looked normal, if not for the massive steel plates bolted to the windows.

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" A tall boy with spiky, pale blond hair asked. Silence answered his question.

"Well what should we do?" a gruff looking girl with unruly black hair asked. There was a confident, slightly scary feeling to the girl and everyone warily looked at her. "Are we just going to sit around, looking lost, or are we actually going to be productive and do something?"

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves; that's what the person on the speaker said to do," a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail suggested, scribbling in a small notebook.

"That's as good of a time killer as anything," a girl with wavy dark brown hair replied. "It was your idea, why don't you go first."

"Oh! Um, I'm Adelaide Hayes, but you can call me Addie. I'm a journalist," the girl replied, slightly squinting her pale green eyes which hid behind thick rectangular glasses with black rims. She wore a pastel pink skirt with a floral print on it, with a blue, pastel sweater and white sandals.

"A journalist?" The girl with dark hair scowled. "Why would you want to be in _that_ horrible industry?"

"I guess I just like to learn about what's going on in the world," Addie replied, shrugging. "What about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Cecelia Fontaine. I was accepted here as a Super High School Level Diplomat," she replied, swiping a vivid golden cowlick away from her grey eyes. She wore a button down shirt with blue stripes that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a navy blue pencil skirt that fell to her knees and black and gold three-inch high heels. "I guess I have to choose who goes next, so... guy with the spiky hair, you're up."

"The name's Dallen Caldwell. I'm pretty good on a snowboard," the boy replied with a grin. He had happy pale blue eyes and an athletic build. He sported a small phoenix tattoo between his shoulder blades. The tattoo was barely visible, due to his blue muscle shirt, but it stood out against his pale skin. He also wore dark jeans with grey canvas sneakers. "And, goggle-girl, go ahead!"

"My name is Cordelia Wasser. I teach yoga, so if you're ever in the mood to relax some, just come see me!" she said, sliding the goggles over her bright green eyes. She wore a brown leather jacket with matching gloves and a green turtleneck. She also wore a dark red backpack that had various green patches on it. Her pants and boots were also brown.

"What are the goggles for?" the tough looking girl inquired.

"Oh, they just make me look cool!" Cordelia replied with a grin. "And you can go next since you asked!"

"Hmph. My name is Sasha Malkovich, Rosewood recognized my awesome fighting abilities, so the recruited me. Shame that there's no money involved," she replied, sitting on one of the now empty desks. She was tall, but not quite as tall as Dallen. She had tan skin and blue eyes that seemed unfitting for a street fighter but any part of her that looked "sweet" was destroyed by many scars and bruises that covered her face and hands along with a white bandage that covered her right cheek and one of her front teeth were chipped, likely during one of her many fights. Her face was marred even more by stitches that stretched from the upper right side of her forehead to the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a white T-shirt with a red, comic 'POW!' on the chest, and some ripped up jean shorts. She wore a sleeveless zip-up hoodie over the shirt, along with floral printed black doc martins, and white athletic socks that came up to just below her knees. Black gloves with aluminum foil wrapped around her fingers and knuckles underneath completed her ensemble. And it came as a shock to the other students that Cordelia introduced herself so fearlessly.

"Now you get to choose who you want to go next," Cordelia said, as if she was explaining to the street fighter how you play a game.

"You can go next," Sasha said, jerking her head in the direction of a short boy with a round face and rosy cheeks.

"I'm Marshal Messinger, I'm an interior designer. Speaking of which, this room is rather dull, isn't it? They should add some more colors to those walls make it more interesting. Or maybe some more ornate chairs, that would be nice," he introduced. Marshal had light brown hair with choppy bangs that were swept to the side of his face. He had dark, slightly slanted eyes that made him look somewhat grumpy. Marshal was dressed in a denim jacket, white shorts and brown dress shoes. "And the pretty blonde girl with the green eyes, you can go."

"Aww, thanks! My name is Allison Benefield. I have a blog that I use to show my readers all the parts of the world that I've seen," she introduced. Allison was dressed in a simple white tank top with jean shorts. " I guess that leaves the really tan guy to go! Go ahead."

Said tan guy had remained silent throughout every introduction, barely interested in observing them. He had dark hair and a small scar on the bridge of his nose. He wore a white dress shirt that was missing several buttons, revealing his chest. He completed the outfit with olive shorts with brown sandals. "My name is Darim Hajjar I'm an archer."

He had a slight accent that was a bit difficult to place for everyone except one person.

"Are you from Saudi Arabia?" Allison guessed. Darim gave a short nod. "That's so cool!"

"Well, we do have some time left before orientation. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Cecelia inquired.

"Well, I personally have a question," Dallen said.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked.

"What's going on here?" the snowboarder asked. "We're all clearly here to attend Rosewood, so why are we in this place?"

"He's right, it is kinda weird that we're in this place. What are those steel plates for anyways? To keep us in?" Addie questioned.

"Well how should we know? It's not like they said anything about it in the admission packet," Sasha snapped angrily at the journalist.

"I'm sorry," Addie quickly apologized.

"Don't ask stupid questions next time," Sasha growled.

"Leave her alone!" Allison demanded.

"What will you do to stop me?" the street fighter asked.

"Please don't fight guys," Cordelia pleaded.

"She's right, if we plan on ever figuring out what's going on, we need to work together and not get into petty fights," Cecelia agreed.

"Fine," Sasha agreed. Addie shot a grateful look in the diplomats direction, but she wasn't paying a bit of attention to the girl with glasses.

"Maybe we could look around here for any clues as to what's going on," Marshal suggested. The other students agreed with him and began their search to discover just what was going on.

**Chapter one is finished! I hope you all liked the first eight characters, I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of them! Thank you all for sending in OCs, it was nice to see so many people wanted to submit. The next eight characters will be introduced next chapter, so if you didn't see your character in this chapter, it they'll probably be in the next one. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've had some laptop problems but they're fixed now, so it shouldn't take as long for me to update again. Also, Choco Bunni is writing a Dangan Ronpa SYOC, so go and check her's out! I'm sure that she could use some of your awesome OCs!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello, you bastards! This is your headmaster speaking! Welcome to Rosewood Academy! Orientation begins in thirty minutes at the gymnasium! Take some time to get to know your peers!" a cheerful voice rang out of the intercom, stirring eight students from their sleep.

"What the gently caress was that?" a muscular boy with long and messy brown hair muttered, raising from his desk.

"I dunno," a boy with curly brown hair and slight ahoge on top said.

"It sounded like some little kid was on the loudspeaker," a girl with elbow length, wavy dark violet hair in two pig tails pointed out.

"Eh, who cares about what's going on?" a boy who with rainbow colored hair in the typical clown style said. He even a big red nose with white face makeup. He wore a magenta clown costume that was dotted with several jewels and a crown on top of his curly hair. "The name's Billy Magenta, but most people call me Majesty the Clown. Then again, you probably knew that already."

The confused expressions of the rest of the class clearly stated that they had no idea who he was or what he was talking about.

"Aren't you a little worried though?" a boy with curly and unruly black hair inquired, breaking the silence that fell over the room. He was rather lanky and tall and his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. The boy was dressed in a white shirt with a long, knit blue cardigan that has left unbuttoned with the hood up. He finished the outfit with black pants that had the cuffs rolled up and a pair white shoes. "And my name's Oliver Walker; I'm a skateboarder."

"Yeah, Billy, we don't even know where we are, it's okay to admit you're worried," a violet haired girl agreed. "Oh, and my name's Katie Finnley. I'm a Jazz Musician." When Katie introduced herself, she adjusted her thick rimmed, black glasses with her ring finger and thumb. She had a light dusting of freckles against her fair skin. Katie was dressed in a light grey polo shirt with several buttons clipped to the left side it and a brown ribbon tied around her collar, coming down in the front. Her pants were black formal pants and she wore purple and black dress shoes.

"Billy's right, we shouldn't freak out about everything. I mean, it's probably some orientation thing," a girl with an eye patch over her left eye commented. Her right eye was dark green and her frizzy, curly hair was kept in a ponytail. She was dressed in a red T-shirt with an old, large and unbuttoned light blue shirt. She wore a brown skirt, knee length white socks and black flats. Her arms and legs were covered with band aids.

"And I'm Shione Sato, it's a pleasure to meet everyone! I'm a SHSL artist!" she added cheerfully.

A girl with short black hair that went down to her chin with the left side of her bangs pinned back by two slim yellow bobby pins looked nervously on at the others. She had an tanned, innocent face with a small amount of freckles and wide greenish-blue eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with short, slightly puffy, sleeves and a high-waisted, light navy blue skirt that fell down to her thighs. She finished the ensemble with a brown belt around her waist, faded red tights and ankle length, heeled black boots.

"But don't you find things at least a little weird?" the girl asked. "Oh, and since everyone else is introducing themselves, I'm Esther Cunningham. I'm a Super High School Level Indie Musician."

"I guess things are a little weird," Shione conceded. "But don't worry, I'm sure everything's just fine!"

Some people murmured in agreement, but the boy with curly brown hair and a slight ahoge still looked unimpressed. His bright blue eyes were narrow as he observed the room. He was rather short, thin and lanky with pale skin. He wore a white shirt with a thin, black sweater over top, and some black suspenders with yellow buckles was under that. A thin, light blue ribbon was tied around his neck, under the shirt's collar, and a similarly colored bandana was wrapped around his left leg, just above his ankle. He finished the outfit with white socks and black dress shoes.

"It is rather strange, though," the brown haired boy commented. "Does anyone even have any memories of how we got here?"

"Ugh, does it even matter?" the muscular guy with messy brown hair asked angrily. "It's not that important.

"What do you mean?" the other guy demanded. "What if we were kidnapped or something?"

"Do you even know who I am? My name is Austin Foil, Super High School Level Hunter," he snarled. Austin had a thin face with pale skin. He was dressed in a dark green, long sleeved shirt and cargo pants. He had a quiver strapped to his back and a bear claw necklace hung around his neck.

"Well, Foil, just because you act tough doesn't mean you're protected from everything," the other boy snapped. "And the name's Alec Mercer. I'm pretty good at biology."

"Now boys, let's not fight," a tall, slender girl with long chestnut colored hair that hung down her back said, sounding a bit motherly. She had pale skin and high cheek bones. Her eyes were a misty blue and she had thin eyebrows. She wore a navy blazer over a white shirt and black pinafore. A grey ribbon was tied around her neck and a family crest was embroidered on to the front of her blazer. She had on grey tights and tall black boots. "I should introduce myself. My name is Violet Birchmier, but you can call me Viv. I'm a seamstress."

"She's right, we don't have time for fighting," Katie agreed. "Why don't we actually do something productive?"

"We should look around. Maybe then we would be able to figure out where we are," Esther suggested. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides, we only have a few minutes before orientation starts, so we should try to find our way to the gym," he said. Everyone gave their agreement and the group went off into the school to begin their exploration.

**Uh, hey guys. Long time no see! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I had a lot of things going on in my life and my school started back up on Tuesday so I had the stress of that to deal with and not a lot of time to write. I had even more laptop problems so that added even more time to this wait. I'm working on the next chapter and it should be out in less time than it took me to post this one. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day!**


End file.
